Yule Ball Interference
by Felicity Dream
Summary: When Death gave Wesley the offer and he went back in time, he hadn't really understood what she wanted from him. But this Yule, he's got better things on his mind. Like asking out the Fourth Triwizard Champion to the ball. Fem!Harry/Wesley.


Disclaimer: I don't own Daredevil or Harry Potter.  
Story: When Death gave him the offer and he went back in time, he hadn't really understood what It wanted from him. But this Yule, he's got better things on his mind. Like asking out the Fourth Triwizard Champion to the ball.  
Set after Wesley's death initially, and during fourth year for HP.  
Spoilers: Probably a lot without me even noticing.  
Warnings: None, aside from fem!Harry.

 **Yule Ball Interference**

He really, _really_ screwed up on this one. He admitted it. He'd underestimated the chit. Well, it was no use lamenting on it now. He was on Death's door already, and there was no way he could take this as a lesson to learn and move on from, not now.

"You really messed up big time, huh?"

He dragged his eyes open. There was a woman in front of him, one who was smiling in amusement. He frowned at her.

"Wh're yew?" he slurred.

She laughed lightly. "Me? No one really. I just find it amusing I have to be here for the likes of you. I couldn't even be here when my father was running amok, terrorizing the place."

He blinked slowly at her.

"Never mind," she waved him off. "James Wesley, I have a proposition for you."

"Go on," he muttered. "Not like can go 'nywhere."

She leaned forward, green eyes glittering maliciously and a cruel twist to her lips.

"You don't have a choice either. My dear Wesley, you get to go back in time and change around your fate. Things are going to be much more different for you this time around! I only advise you do things less out of necessity and more out of desire, otherwise it'll be such a waste. I am sending you back for a reason though, but you're smart. You can figure it out!"

Wesley furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to question her more, only she clapped her hands and everything went back.

He died then, his body slumping over. But she'd already sent his soul back and soon enough this time would be overwritten.

* * *

When James Wesley was born and raised once again, he remembered his original life. He also realized that, unlike what she'd said –whoever she was –nothing had changed.

The only thing, but the biggest change, that did happen…was that he was magical and he was a wizard.

When he was eleven, he'd gotten a host of letters from different schools to choose from, and his parents went through to see who the best was. They found out about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and that was where he was sent off to. He went overseas and didn't see them often. That was fine with him. This life, like the last, he had never been close to them and their overbearing, high-handed ways.

' _My, my, aren't you a surprise.'_

 _Wesley frowned, but kept still and silent. If the Sorting Hat was going to shift through his head to assign him a house, then there was no way he would be able to hide just who he was and what had happened to him._

' _Not very talkative, are you? Ah well. Fine, Mr. Time Traveler. Let's get right to it then. Very, very cunning. I can tell. But not very ambitious. Pretty brave –or reckless as certain others might say –confronting that young woman on your own and taking matters into your hands. But confrontation isn't your preferred method of dealing with others. You_ _ **are**_ _very intelligent, impressively so…but the biggest trait in you is your loyalty. And my, what a loyalty it is. Yes, you must be –'_

" _HUFFLEPUFF!"_

 _That…hadn't exactly been what he was expecting._

Four years since, and Wesley had been a loyal 'Puff from the beginning of his new life. Hogwarts had been pretty interesting and…adventurous so far, but this year seemed to top it, what with the Triwizard Tournament going on and all. They had beautiful French girls from Beauxbatons traipsing around, and whom he admitted to charming quite a many of them if he ran across one. There was also the students from Durmstrang, who much of his fellow Hufflepuffs seemed intimidated by. He was especially intrigued by the champions of each school, with the Beauxbatons Champion being a very attractive female and who was rumored to be part-Veela. Then there was Viktor Kum, already an international Seeker, and of course Cedric –a fellow Hufflepuff.

But there was only one girl he was genuinely and had been increasingly interested by –Henrietta "Harry" Potter, the Girl Who Lived.

He was absolutely fascinated by her, ever since hearing her story. And when truth came to light about her, whatever enigmatic means he knew of her wasted away in light of his personal study of her through the years, and he found he knew more of the girl outside of the persona everyone had crafted of her.

And as he found and looked at the flyer that was reminding fourth years and above of the Yule Ball, he had a very clear idea of who he wanted to ask. Since it was only the first day since the announcement of the ball, no one had asked anyone to be their date yet, and were all a little hesitant. He knew it wouldn't last long, so he had to move fast. Leaving passed everyone and heading out the Hufflepuff Common Room, he only heard a brief glimpse into the conversation Cedric Diggory was having with a friend of his.

"I'm hoping to ask Harry as soon as I can find her without her two friends that's always hanging around her –"

Wesley scowled. Over his dead body (and he should know, having already died once).

Cedric wasn't asking her –not if Wesley asked her first.

* * *

"Bloody madness, this is," her male best friend grumbled. Ron Weasley was not thrilled about this ball at all. Mainly the asking a date out part.

"It's not that hard, Ron," her other best friend rolled her eyes. If Hermione Granger knew best, then it was best not to argue with her. It really saved one much trouble and a headache.

"Come on, Harry! Tell me you aren't worried about all this rot about the ball and dates! It's all mad, I tell you."

To be honest, she may be Harry Potter and might have recently faced a Hungarian Horntail, but she was much more afraid of this ball than any dragon.

"No one's going to ask me," Harry said glumly.

Her two best friends huddled in closer and grasped an arm.

"Oh, don't say that, Harry!" Hermione patted her arm. "Of course they will. They'll swarm all over you in no time, once everyone's finally got used to the announcement and are excitedly going around to find dates."

"I don't know," Ron said tactlessly. "I was listening around, and I heard plenty of the guys saying they _do_ actually want to ask Harry out, but they're either too intimidated by her or uh, us. Mainly us being around her all the time and all."

"Not helping, Ronald," Hermione hissed, glaring at him.

The three of them sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, and soon enough it began filling up. As lunch began and all the tables were full, Harry had just began to fill up her plate, when she saw a handsome teenager coming towards her from the Hufflepuff table. He smiled at her and she felt her cheeks warming slightly, though she felt thoroughly confused and out of sorts.

"Hello," he had a nice voice. "You probably have already been asked already, but if not, it would be my honor to be your date to the Yule Ball, if you'd have me," he proposed formally, even bowing slightly.

Harry gaped, though she was elbowed by a shocked Hermione.

"Uh, yes! Yes, that would be lovely," she answered breathlessly.

She couldn't believe she'd gotten a date already, when she'd worried about it just minutes ago.

He smiled winsomely at her. "Wonderful. I look forward to your company."

He went back to his seat at the table, disregarding the stares from all the students (even the foreigners) and sat back down without a care.

Harry hadn't even gotten his name!

* * *

It was rather a record. She was the first person to be asked out for the ball, and in so little time since the ball had been announced. Whoever he'd been, hadn't wasted any time before determinedly coming to her and asking _her_ to be his date for the ball. Meaning she was his first choice, and that he had really wanted to ask her out.

It was really flattering.

Afterwards, him asking her out caused everyone to get into gear and start finding dates, hoping not to miss out (like a few of her fellow Gryffindors had surprisingly admitted they had in regards to her). She was completely giddy though, and while she felt bad for the others that had been hoping to ask her out, she wasn't sorry to have accepted the unknown boy's eager offer.

In front of everyone even, he had asked her out without any reservations.

It made her feel strange, like she had when she first saw Cedric Diggory in that match last year and gotten butterflies in her stomach. Only stronger and warmer, and she felt strangely happy all the time, especially when she thought of him.

"Harry!" Hearing Cedric (speak of the devil), she stopped petting Hedwig and turned to face him, seeing his boyish face light up at the sight of her.

She looked at him quizzically. "Hey, Cedric. What's up?"

"I missed you at lunch," he ruffled his hair nervously. "I had to go do something for Professor Sprout, so I couldn't do this earlier, but…will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Harry's eyes widened and she awkwardly kind of stared at him. As the seconds passed, he fidgeted.

"Harry?"

She winced then and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Cedric. Someone asked me out at lunch in the Great Hall today, and I said yes."

"Oh," he looked dejected. "I, uh, see. Well, I hope you have fun and he takes good care of you! I-I'll see you around," he then beat a hasty retreat.

Harry was only momentarily disappointed. She did sort of had a crush on Cedric since facing off against him last year, but she also had already said yes to someone else and truthfully had been looking forward to getting to know the other. She currently knew nothing about the other, aside from that he was a Hufflepuff, and she was curious and wanted to get to know her mysterious date. It didn't help that he was really handsome and that he seemingly was actually really interested in her, and she might have grown at least a shallow crush on him for now.

It was, after all, hard not to like someone who showed an extreme interest in her, and was as a bonus handsome as heck.

She finished up with Hedwig and left the Owlery, only to run into who else but her mysterious date. He smiled slightly at her and gave a small wave.

"I asked you out so suddenly and must've surprised you, especially since you didn't know me. I apologize," he told her. "I also realized that I hadn't even given you my name. James Wesley," he held out his hand.

She took it and was about to shake it when he instead turned it over and kissed her knuckles. Her cheeks warmed up again.

"I suppose you know who I am," she shuffled her feet slightly. "Is that…is that why you asked me out?" she felt slightly disappointed at that thought.

"No," he surprised her with his abrupt but quick answer. "Admittedly, when I was younger and had only just heard of your name, I was fascinated by your story…but as I watched you through the years, even from a distance, I found out a lot about you. You're unfailingly kind to those who deserve it, and even to those who don't. You do your best to help whoever's in need, and despite the fame that hovers over you, you're modest and humble. You're very loyal to your friends, and treasure the loyalty they show you in turn. Hence when your friend Weasley turned his back on you initially this year, you were extremely hurt. But you ended up forgiving him, which while I'm hesitant at the thought of forgiving so easily, when it can easily be used against you and can be used to take advantage of you, there's also just an abundance of those who would prefer to keep grudges around us at the same time. In that regard, you're practically singular and forgiveness should be a precious thought."

Harry blinked and couldn't help but stare. At least she was glad that it wasn't her fame and name that had drawn him to her and to get him to ask her out.

"O-oh," she said weakly. "Well you certainly know a lot more about me than I do about you. And I just found out your name. Um…"

"Would you like to have dinner with me in the kitchens tonight?" he asked suddenly. "We can talk more then, and you can ask whatever you'd like of me."

"That…that would be nice."

He gave her a faint smile and kissed her knuckles (she hadn't even noticed he'd still been holding her hand), before letting her hand go and leaving her behind.

* * *

Wesley was getting ready to meet with Harry at the kitchens, when he'd been waylaid by Cedric in the common room. Since everyone else was in the Great Hall for dinner, it was just the two of them in the empty room.

"Problem, Cedric?" he asked dryly.

Cedric scowled. "I heard you'd asked out Harry."

Ah, so boyscout had found out about what happened at lunch finally. Honestly, he'd expected Cedric to have found out sooner and to have had this confrontation much earlier than then.

"Yes, and?" he adopted a bored tone.

"I was going to ask her!" Cedric said in frustration. "I _did_ ask her! Only for her to tell me that someone had already asked her out, and then I go around hearing that you'd gotten up from our table and just walked over and asked her in front of everyone!"

Wesley gave him a look that he usually reserved for the likes of Owlsley and the Ranshakov brothers.

"I wanted to ask her out. Why would I care if you wanted to ask her out, when _so did I_?"

"Because everyone knew I liked her! And if you'd been a real, loyal 'Puff, you would have cared and stayed away from her."

Wesley barely refrained from baring his teeth. "It might not have been as widely or openly known, _Diggory_ , but I like her too!"

That startled the other boy, who looked taken aback before he'd gone to scrutinize Wesley. After a tense moment, Wesley huffed and grabbed his bag.

"I'm late to meeting Harry. I have to go," he muttered before pushing passed a quiet Cedric.

At least their common room was right next to the kitchens.

* * *

Harry felt rather nervous, especially in light of the news she'd been told by Professor McGonagall. The older woman had told her that, as a Champion, that she needed a date, which Harry was thankful to have already gotten and didn't have to worry about. But then there was the fact that she had to open the ball with the other champions and their dates.

She had to dance in front of everyone, when she didn't know how to dance and it was just going to be horrible and she was going to embarrass herself –

"Alright there? You look panicked."

She winced and looked to find Wesley approaching her at the table that was set up in the kitchens, courtesy of Dobby and a few of his friends.

"McGonagall just told me that I have to open the Yule Ball with the other champions, and be the first to dance," Harry said miserably.

His lips twitched up as he took a seat next to her. "I fail to see the issue."

"I can't dance," she sighed.

"Not a problem," he said smugly. "I do. So from now to then, I'll just help you learn and practice, and you'll be great."

She blinked before breaking into a wide grin. "You must be a godsend," she impulsively threw her arms around him.

It caught them both off guard, but it was nice and felt oddly perfect. Still…

Wesley didn't think he was exactly a godsend. But Deathsent maybe…Was this, Harry, what Death wanted him to look into?

When Harry pulled away, causing Wesley to feel disgruntled at the loss of her in his arms, she shyly smiled at him and gestured at the House-Elves waiting for them to order.

"Hungry?"

"Much," Wesley plastered on a smile, thinking he'd wonder about all that later. He had a girl to woo after all.

Ha! If only Wilson could see him now. Or that prat Vladimir. Call him a metrosexual lapdog…

* * *

"So he's American, prefers to be called Wesley, travels here for every school year, is a year older than the rest of you like myself because his birthday is around September, and has apparently been interested in you for a long time," Hermione summed up.

Harry blushed, but nodded.

"Well, for a longtime admirer, better him than either of the Creevey brothers," Ron said, shoving a Chocolate Frog into his mouth. Hermione gave him a disgusted look. "Speaking of dates, I've got to find one fast. What about you, Hermione? You're a girl. How about it?"

Harry inwardly winced, outwardly doing so when she saw Hermione's face grow stony.

"Thanks for noticing. Better late than never," Hermione scowled. "And I've already got a date!"

The brunette got up and stormed up to the girl's dormitory. Harry gave Ron an exasperated look.

"Really?"

"What? What I'd say?"

She shook her head and left him behind, heading up to find Hermione in their dorm room.

"So you've got a date, huh? How come I haven't heard anything about it until now?" Harry plopped onto Hermione's bed.

"He just asked me out before I ate in the Great Hall and while you were on your little date with Wesley," Hermione bit her lip.

"It wasn't a date," Harry mumbled, though she turned red regardless. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling at her best friend. "Who is it then?"

This time it was Hermione's turn to blush. "You won't believe it, but Viktor Krum asked me out. I guess all that time in the library was more or less to talk to me than any studying…"

Harry gasped, but clapped her hands in delight for Hermione. "That's wonderful and really romantic! Aw, I think you two would look sweet together."

"Which means the both of us have to get ready and find dresses and accessories for the ball, so we look nice," Hermione dragged her closer and grabbed a magazine from a drawer.

Harry made a face.

The next day though, she started hunting out in the corridors until she found her prey, grabbing Viktor Krum from the shadows and pulling him into a room. Startled, the Bulgarian student blinked and looked at her in surprise.

"You're taking Hermione out to the ball," she said flatly.

Hesitantly nodding, he watched the youngest champion warily. He hadn't really expected this of her. She seemed so quiet and modest. Right now, though, she had a deadly look about her.

Harry pointed her wand at him and he fidgeted slightly in place. "Hurt her or make her unhappy or cry, and I'll make sure you'll feel the consequences. Got it?"

Viktor nodded firmly. "Yes. You haff my vord, Potter."

Her whole countenance changed and her face brightened immediately. "Call me Harry! I have a feeling Hermione's going to really like you and keep you around."

Viktor smiled as well. "Thank you, Harry. I hope so. You are a good friend."

She shrugged. "I want her to have the best night ever. Besides, our other friend was a prat and upset her, so I figure I'm going to definitely make sure her night goes wonderfully. You've always seemed like a nice guy, but I had to make sure."

Before Viktor could say anything, they heard Harry's name getting called out.

"Harry? Harry, where are you?"

"And there's Hermione," Harry coughed. "Better go before I get caught threatening her date. See you!"

Viktor amusingly bid her goodbye, while she slipped out of the room and joined Hermione, who eyed the room in suspicion.

"Did you threaten Viktor?"

"Ah. Never could get anything passed you."

Hermione sighed and just shook her head at her friend.

* * *

"So what do I do?"

"I put my hand on your waist, your hand goes on my shoulder, and we clasped our other hands up," Wesley instructed her on the waltz. "Then we just follow the steps. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3."

He helped her through the steps, going slow to show her how they were supposed to do it and where they were supposed to go, along with the lift they were expected to do. And then they began practicing to make sure they went through it as smoothly as possible and make it second nature.

"Good?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she answered, concentrated. "I think I've got it."

His lips curled a little more. "Good," he repeated and then pulled her close up against him, before dipping her low and sweeping her down and then up smoothly.

She squeaked and her hands grasped onto his arms tightly.

"What was that?!"

"A dip. In any case, since we've got the waltz down, how about I teach you to tango?" he smirked at her.

And though she hesitated, she nodded in agreement, feeling curious. Delighted, Wesley teasingly ran his fingers down her back, feeling her shiver against him.

"We're going to be the prize of the ball," he crowed.

As he went through this next dance, which was more like the Argentine Tango when she told Hermione about it and she informed her, it was much more slower and intimate than the waltz, and Harry was sure that she had managed to feel every inch of his body as he did hers through the dance.

* * *

The night of the ball had come and everyone was excited. Wesley fixed the fitted dress robes onto himself, critically eyeing his black ensemble and the emerald lining against it. The color scheme would work well against Harry's, who had told him that she was wearing a bottle-green dress (he hoped it was a dress, and not just dress robes). The green on him, especially the exact shade, would compliment Harry's eyes in particular.

Smiling slowly, Wesley deemed himself presentable and strode out to meet his date.

In no time, he was waiting at the staircase where he'd agreed to meet her, standing alongside Viktor Krum of all people. Alternately, Ron Weasley was waiting around as well, with his date looking disgruntled (if he recalled right, that was Parvati Patil). He was alerted to the stairs by the movement of Krum, who straightened up and seemed to have frozen in place. Eying him and catching a glimpse of a gaping Weasley, he went and looked to see Hermione Granger walking down.

He inwardly nodded and applauded the girl's transformation. Not that she wasn't normally pretty, but she'd taken extra care on herself tonight, fixing her wild hair into a tamed look and wearing pale shades of makeup that complimented the pretty lavender gown she wore.

His eyebrows nearly flew up when she came towards him, but realized quickly that she'd headed towards the older boy to his side, and that surprisingly Krum was her date. However, she did turn to him as she reached Krum.

"Harry will be down in a sec," she smiled warmly at him, and he couldn't help smiling back.

But then there were gasps around him and he heard Parvati murmur "She's beautiful" in awe.

Looking up at the stairs again, this time it was his turn to freeze in place and stare in wonder. Having lived a life before this, he could honestly say that even in the last life, he'd never remembered seeing someone as beautiful as Harry.

Gliding down the stairs in that bottle-green dress of hers, it clung tightly to her body from the top, and began to flow from her waist airily. He could only numbly stare at her bare shoulders that were on display due to the halter design of the dress, where the top of the dress depended on the strap around her neck to hold up. Some of her back showed because of the keyhole design there, though he was just as entranced by the subtle swaying of her hips that he was sure hadn't been there before. Her hair though, was braided and put into an updo that he wanted to unravel so he could run his fingers through her locks.

Her glasses was also strangely missing and she didn't wear any makeup at all, choosing to go all natural and of which Wesley approved wholeheartedly.

"So?" she asked as she reached his side, smiling hesitantly.

"I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he said sincerely, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Good," she smiled widely and looped an arm around his.

Soon enough McGonagall had called the champions and their dates over, and then had them walk out together. As Wesley looked around, he saw the jealous looks directed his way, but mentally shrugged them off. It was their loss and they were too slow. Besides, there was no way he was going to just wait around, when he could have gone immediately to ask her out, like he had. He had no one else in mind, so he had definitely gone after Harry before it would be too late.

Like it had been for Cedric, who had tossed him quite a few glares once he saw him with Harry (though he was unhappy at the awed look the Champion had given Harry beforehand). It wasn't like Cedric was lacking any other prospects –he had Cho Chang on his arm after all.

"Ready?" Harry asked him, though she was the one who sounded and looked nervous.

"Ready," he told her, giving her a reassuring look.

And then they launched off the waltz, and Harry eased into it after all the practice the two of them had gone through to make sure of it. Further, when the other couples joined in finally, Wesley switched her into an Argentine Tango that stole the center of attention, particularly when he grabbed her leg and had hooked it around his waist while sliding them slowly to the ground. They'd straightened quickly after, but he'd had her jump onto him and clasp her legs around his waist and he'd put her into a quick dip then, so he probably hadn't fixed things and probably made them more scandalous. Oh well.

"We're going to be the talk of the school tomorrow," she huffed at him.

"Good," he said smugly, giving her a mischievous look. "Then everyone will know we're together and I don't share."

She looked startled and gave him a considering look, before laughing and relieving his nerves.

"I'll agree to that then."

The quick flutter in his stomach was new.

The music switched then, when The Weird Sisters came on and brought the students into a crazed makeshift mosh pit. Wesley almost laughed –he'd never gone to a rock concert in his past life. In fact, though he hadn't minded the genre, he hadn't had the time or care to think about music at all. His life had been dictated by necessity, by first his parents to then himself.

Now he would do what he wanted, when he wanted, and with who he wanted.

Jumping around and shaking his head to the music with Harry (and Hermione and Viktor next to them and having just as much fun), he reminded himself he was technically 15 years old again, and could act as immature as he wanted. He was living his life over again; there wasn't any need to have the restraints he used to have on himself.

He twirled Harry around before twirling her close.

"I don't think this is really how Hippogriffs dance!" he shouted at Harry through the music.

Harry's snort was buried under the sound of the song blasting through the Great Hall.

"I'm usually logical! Right now, I don't really care if Hippogriffs dance like this or not!" Hermione shouted gleefully at them, while Viktor brought her into a sort of jazzy routine.

Wesley grinned wildly. God it felt good to be young and careless! Maybe this time around, like the Sorting Hat had touted as his greatest strength, his loyalty would be better served to someone he could be happy around and with.

His eyes drawn to Harry, he found that he definitely could go with that.

* * *

The night was beginning to close as midnight came crawling closer. There were a lot less students in the Great Hall than there had been before, but the few there were still up for dancing, particularly to the last song of the night, a slow song called _Magic Works_ that set the end of the might to a more romantic setting.

Viktor, along with much of the Durmstrang students, had to go back to their ship early and so had left three songs before this one, to which to cheer up Hermione, Harry and Wesley took turns dancing with her (at one point they'd been a tangled mess, when they decided to try dancing together all at once). As the slow song started, Ron came towards them finally, looking disgruntled and irritable.

"Enjoyed yourself?" Hermione asked civilly, still rather miffed with Ron and starting towards the doors in an angry fashion.

"Yeah, it was fun alright," Ron scowled at her, marching after her. "I can't believe you went dancing with the enemy!"

"The enemy!" Hermione's voice turned shrill. "Viktor isn't the enemy! Besides, this whole tournament is about the promotion of international cooperation and connections! You're just angry you had to scramble around for a date last minute! You should know the solution for next time! Ask Harry and I first instead of being a prat!"

"Yeah, well –"

"Go to bed!" Hermione shouted at Ron, catching them all off guard as they stopped in front of the stairs.

Shocked and frightened off, Ron rushed up the stairs. Harry was wondering if she should too when Hermione turned towards her next, pointing sharply in her direction.

"And you!" Hermione deflated, sighing and teary-eyed. "Don't let us ruin your night. Enjoy yourself and goodnight, you two."

Hermione traipsed up the stairs dejectedly and Harry wanted to go up the stairs after, but she knew Hermione would want to be alone right now. If she really wanted company and changed her mind, then she would stay up and be waiting for Harry on Harry's bed, and the two of them would talk through the night.

A touch to her elbow reminded her that Wesley was still there next to her and she turned to him. He gave her a small smile.

"There's still some time left to the song and we can hear it perfectly from here," he told her, holding out his hand in question.

She smiled back at him and drew closer, wrapping her arms around his back while he encircled her waist. She ended up laying her head onto his shoulder.

"Thanks for asking me out," she whispered.

"It was the first and only thing I've ever wanted and done for myself," he admitted.

Because to be honest, he hadn't yet gone out of his way to really do something for himself in this life and definitely not in the last.

And if Wesley kissed her as it hit midnight, then he was making sure his second life was worth it.

Started 12/23/15 – Completed 12/24/15

 **A/n: Happy Yule and Christmas, my pretties! This is a one-shot and semi-based on my "Hello Death" Challenge on my Pandora Pairings Forum (which you can check out there), but mostly because I've been on a HP movie marathon and watching the fourth one made me itch to write a story where Wesley wastes no time in asking Harry out, as opposed to how Harry and Ron waited and waited to near the end in the movie. I hoped everyone enjoyed this, and have a good Christmas and holiday cheer and festivities! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
